


Malibu Beach

by KosharekMartini



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosharekMartini/pseuds/KosharekMartini
Summary: Любимый человек, любимая собака и приятный шум морских волн – что еще нужно для счастья?
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Kudos: 4





	Malibu Beach

Теплый воздух поднимался вверх, отталкиваясь от раскаленного асфальта вечернего Голливуда. Солнце садилось за невысокими домами, утопая в молочно-розовом небе. Здесь было красиво, но невероятно жарко и душно. Если стоять у дороги, то можно запросто сварится в крутую. Но эта участь ждала кого угодно, только не Рика и Клиффа, вместе с верной Бренди. Они уже подъезжали к морю, и Далтон, высунув голову из окна, наслаждался прохладным соленым запахом. Клифф такой роскоши себе позволить не мог, ибо внимательно следил за дорогой. Это была идея Рика. Он никогда не был там. Они вместе купались в бассейне, но актер решил, что это не то, поэтому, вот так, в 11 ночи они едут по ночному Лос-Анджелесу к Малибу-бич. 

Бренди жалобно заскулила за заднем сиденье, ерзая и вертясь из стороны в сторону. 

– Хочешь к нам? Иди ко мне, – Рик похлопал себя по коленям, и собака радостно запрыгнула к нему. А в случае с Клиффом, это делал Рик. Далтон почесал пса за ушками, спину, откормленный живот. 

– Она тебя обожает, – улыбнулся Бут, не отрывая глаз от дороги. 

– Угу, да и тебя тоже. Но меня все-таки наверное больше, – мурлыкнул Рик, и уткнулся носом в широкий лоб Бренди. Благо, Бренди была не маленькая, и имела такую же не маленькую массу, но не смотря ни на что, Рик усажавал ее себе на колени, а собака в ответ счастливо облизывала второго хозяина. Клифф скользнул взглядом на этих двоих, которые сладко обнимались и тискали друг друга, и тепло не могло не растекаться у него в груди. 

– Смотри, – Клифф кивнул на бескрайнюю гладь океана, открывшуюся впереди. Рик тут же оторвался от поглаживания пса, и уставился вперед. Он застыл, во все глаза глядя как высокие волны накрывают одна другую, жадно облизывая песчаный берег.

– Вау. 

Сам Клифф здесь был пару раз, когда ездил навестить старых друзей в Аризоне, но с тех времен много чего изменилось. Проехав еще пару метров, Бут заглушил мотор. Рик нетерпеливо выскочил из машины, но остался стоять на месте, дожидаясь, пока Клифф подойдет к нему и они вместе отправятся к воде. В темноте видно было плохо, и Рик через раз спотыкался, все наровя упасть, но каскадер вовремя подхватывал его, с каждым разом получая искреннее "спасибо". Когда камень сменился мягким песком, Далтон расслабился, и лениво шагал по нагретой земле. Они с Клиффом тут были не одни, и вокруг ходили еще парочки, но никому не было дела до других. Ночь была светлая, и яркая луна освещала водную гладь, за что Клифф был невероятно благодарен, потому что ему не придется вылавливать Рика где-то возле необитаемого острова. Далтон швырнул вещи на песок, быстро снял футболку и, словно ребенок, помчался к воде. Бут, наблюдая за ним, осторожно взял вещи и переложил их подальше от берега, а футболку оставил, и затем зашел за Риком. 

– Охренеть! Почему я раньше здесь не был! – актер отплыл на спине подальше от Клиффа, будто тот мог ему чем-то навредить. Каскадеру он почему-то напомнил тюленя. 

– Ты как тюлень, Рик, – усмехнулся он. 

– Да? На себя посмотри, – буркнул Рик, и отвернулся, уплывая все дальше. Клифф тепло улыбнулся, и поплыл за любовником. Если Рик думал, что сможет отцепится от Клиффа, то глубоко ошибался. Волна накрыла его с головой, а Бут успел немного приподняться и избежать соленой воды в носу. Спустя мгновение Рик вынырнул, отплевываясь и откидывая намокшие волосы назад. 

– Это… это было… 

– Круто? 

– Нет, довольно неприятно, – хмыкнул Далтон, теперь уже направляясь в сторону Клиффа. Бут ухмыльнулся, ожидая нежный поцелуй, но в лицо ему прилетела лишь целая куча капель. 

– Ха, не ожидал? – Рик брызнул еще раз. Но он совершенно не рассчитывал получить сдачи, что довольно странно, ведь Клифф никогда так просто не сдается. 

– А это ты тоже наверное не ожидал? 

Брызгов становилось все больше, заставляя Рика отступать назад. Он нырнул, немного сбив каскадера с толку, и появился за его спиной, прыгая на Клиффа. Далтон сцепил руки на широкой груди Бута, и оплел ногами его бедра. Клифф заулыбался, удерживая Рика под колени. 

– Это было очень подло с твоей стороны, – зашептал актер ему на ухо, выделяя каждое слово. 

– С моей?! Интересная у тебя теория однако. 

– Да, с твоей. Ну не с моей же. 

– М, логично. 

Клифф резко погрузился под воду, в надежде проучить самодовольного Рика, но позже почувствовал, что голова актера торчит над водой, и ему до лампочки все попытки Бута.

– Да что ты как рыба-прилипала, – Клифф подпрыгнул, но Рик невозмутимо остался сидеть на спине Бута, словно это была его естественная среда обитания. 

– Ты сам меня держишь, Клифф. 

– Отпустить? – довольная улыбка расплылась по его лицу. 

В лунном свете вода казалась черной, и складывалось впечатление, что купаешься в нефти. 

– Ладно, Клифф, дай я слезу, – Рик отклонился назад, но в итоге просто неуклюже упал спиной в воду. 

– Клифф, пожалуйста! 

Бут расхохотался, как гиена, и все же отпустил ноги Далтона. Рик нырнул, и на ощупь стал шариться по дну, стараясь найти что-то интересное. Поднявшись наверх, в руках он обнаружил только лишь пару обыкновенных ракушек. 

– Что, сокровища ищешь? 

– Надо в следующий раз маску взять, – Рик проигнорировал вопрос Бута. Он нырнул еще раз, и еще раз, а потом еще раз. Клифф уже устал без дела плавать туда сюда, и в момент, когда Рик заново выплыл, чтобы нырнуть повторно, схватил его сзади, резким движением разворачивая актера к себе. От неожиданности Далтон вскрикнул, но покорно замер в сильных руках каскадера. Клифф нежно, но в тоже время требовательно поцеловал Рика, притягивая того за затылок. Актер охотно ответил, закидывая руки на плечи Бута. Ладонь Клиффа по-хозяйски улеглась на задницу Рика. Впрочем, Рик и не возражал, застонав в губы каскадера. Их романтичное плаванье прервала Бренди, которая появилась здесь совершенно бесшумно. Ей, видимо, наскучило ждать на берегу. 

– Ей, ты зачем сюда приплыла? – Рик оторвался от губ Клиффа, от чего тот недовольно хмыкнул. 

– Так, а ну кыш отсюда, – Бут цокнул языком, и собака разочаровано поплыла туда, откуда и приплыла. 

– Я уже говорил, какой ты красивый? – Клифф затуманеным взглядом посмотрел на Далтона. 

– Очень много раз, но спасибо. Мне кажется, пора выходить. 

– Как скажешь. 

Рик первый отлип от любовника, и, тяжело переставляя ноги в воде, зашагал к берегу. Он не дошел туда, поскольку на полпути к победе, сзади на него тяжело навалился Клифф, прижимая к мокрому песку. 

– Клифф! Мы так никогда отсюда не выйдем! 

– Знаю. Что ж, теперь тебе придется возвращаться. – довольно улыбнулся каскадер, кивая себе за спину. 

– Ага, если только ты слезешь с меня, – Рик толкнул любовника, но тот даже не шелохнулся, – Клифф. 

Улыбка Бута стала еще шире, но он откатился в сторону, выпуская актера. Рик пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное себе под нос, и тут же получил шлепок по заднице. 

– Да Клифф! 

Бут громко засмеялся, и в коем то веке вышел на сушу, удерживая перед глазами темный силуэт Рика, который заново направлялся в воду. 

– Бренди, ко мне! 

Собака выскочила из темноты, радостно виляя хвостом. 

– Хорошая девочка. Я бы тебя погладил, но руки мокрые, подожди немного. – Клифф показательно затряс руками. 

Приятный морской бриз быстро сушил кожу, но становилось зябко. 

– А где наши вещи? – еще раз искупанный и подошедший только что Рик прищурился. 

– Должны быть где-то здесь, – невозмутимо ответил Клифф. 

Они обыскали пол берега, но все-таки нашли то, что искали. Зря Клифф не научил Бренди искать вещички, когда они пропадают. 

– Черт, где моя футболка. – Рик топтался на месте, в темноте стараясь увидеть желтое пятно. 

– Там, где ты ее бросил. – Клифф хорошо знал, где она и что с ней, хотя, волны давным давно могли унести ее в открытый океан. 

Клифф наблюдал за тем, как актер деловито изучает песок в поисках своей одежды, но свою надевать не спешил. Он был уверен, что она понадобится Далтону. 

– Твою то мать! Черт! 

Клифф опять засмеялся. Рик поспешил в сторону Бута, выжимая, как тряпку, насквозь промокшую футболку. 

– Какой же я идиот! 

– Да ладно, не вини себя. На, надень мою. – Клифф протянул ему свою, ждавшую своего часа, футболку. 

Рик посмотрел на него с благодарностью, и, не мешкая натянул одежду, после чего вздрогнул от холода. 

– Спасибо, Клифф. 

Далтон обнял любовника, укладывая свою голову тому на плече. Его прижали в ответ, и Рик счастливо зажмурился. 

– Тебе идет. – искренне сказал каскадер, отстраняясь и любуясь Риком. 

– Ха, я знаю. 

На самом деле, футболка была ему великовата в плечах, но это наоборот нравилось Клиффу. Намокшая челка непослушно спала на лоб, и телепалась из стороны в сторону, пока актер пытался надеть шорты. Покончив с этим, Рик довольно улыбнулся и подошел вплотную к Буту, крепко хватая того за руку и нежно целуя. Клифф немного не ожидал такого поворота событий, и от удивления вскинул свои светлые брови. Он крепче сжал руку Далтона, притягивая того к себе за талию и целуя в ответ. Морские волны приятно шумели, создавая нужную атмосферу. 

– Ты когда нибудь пробовал секс на пляже? – Клифф скользнул взглядом на вмиг покрасневшего Рика. 

– Эээ, н-нет. А ты? – Рик остановился, но не отпустил руку любовника. 

– Да, много раз, – Бут сделал паузу, наслаждаясь недоумением в глазах Рика, – Очень вкусный коктейль. 

– Черт, Клифф! 

Бут засмеялся, и схватил Рика на руки. Зачем? Ему просто захотелось это сделать. 

– Ей-ей, полегче, каскадёр! – Далтон ухватился за широкие плечи, хотя знал, что Клифф все равно не даст ему упасть. Просто Рик знал, что ему это нравится. Нравится, когда Рик нуждается в нем. Бут целовал его снова и снова, а актер охотно отвечал. Клифф наслаждался тем, кто принадлежит ему и кому пренадлежит он сам, что такое сокровище как Рик, досталось именно ему, а не какой-то другой женщине или мужчине. Был счастлив, что сам Рик выбрал именно его, а не Франческу, с которой он позже успешно расстался. Вообще, он никогда и не любил эту девушку. Не прерывая поцелуй, Клифф с Риком на руках уверенно зашагал к машине, а Бренди послушно бежала за ними хвостом. 

– Говоришь, не пробовал секс на пляже? – хищно ухмыльнулся Бут, глядя в глаза Рика и усаживая того на капот. 

– Ну, лучше поздно чем никогда, верно? 

– Ты чертовски прав, Рик.


End file.
